


to relax and know love

by SinnohRemakes



Series: Happy Birthday, Phantom Thieves! [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi, Polythieves (Persona 5), also I don't wanna give anything away lmao, but your honor it's love Ann Takamaki hours, fics that make me realize how touchstarved I am, the polycule extends beyond the listed pairing but these 4 are the main focus for the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnohRemakes/pseuds/SinnohRemakes
Summary: A little luck and a lot of love go into Ann's birthday.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Happy Birthday, Phantom Thieves! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	to relax and know love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadDuckPuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDuckPuns/gifts).



> BadDuckPuns,, birthed day,,

It started, as many of the best things do, with a stroke of luck.

Ms. Sakamoto had received a free spa day voucher from a raffle at work, with the option to bring along three of her coworkers. She’d been looking forward to it this weekend – being pampered head to toe all day, not having to worry about work, and a couple of her fellow clerks to bitch about annoying customers with.

Of course, that’s when corporate handed down the announcement that employee hours were to undergo a mandatory increase. Ms. Sakamoto’s manager, being more akin to an errant hellspawn as far as the Sakamotos were concerned, decided this took precedence over the spa day she had been promised.

Ryuji’s first instinct upon hearing about this was anger, naturally, because he usually skipped over the denial stage. Then bargaining – was the voucher really only valid for those few days? Was it possible to get a different one? What kind of company doesn’t even honor their own raffle prizes? There wasn’t much he could do, and that just made it worse.

At the end of the day, the fact remained: Ms. Sakamoto wasn’t going on the spa trip, and she wanted to do something with the voucher so that it wouldn’t go to waste. So Ryuji, being raised right, had grumpily suggested that Ann might have a use for them. Her birthday was coming up, after all.

Judging from how pouty he’s being, Ann muses, he definitely didn’t expect to get dragged along with.

“It’ll be _relaxing_.” She promises as they enter. The light, floral scent of the spa envelopes them on contact, soft music playing from a hidden speaker somewhere. Ann could feel the tension start to bleed out of her already.

“Yeah, yeah, buncha sitting still and stuff. We’re gonna be awake enough to get back to LeBlanc after though, right? For your surprise party that ain’t really a surprise?”

Ann elbows him, but it’s a token gesture.

Akira and Makoto are looking around curiously, even if Akira has the sense of mind to be a touch more discreet about it. She knows neither of them have ever been to an actual spa before; Inaba doesn’t have any, after all, and…well, spa trips just aren’t part of the Niijima household budget. Or the Sakamoto household budget, for that matter. Ryuji probably feels as out-of-place as he looks, distracting himself by looking at one of the (definitely fake) plants in the waiting area as Makoto approaches the receptionist.

(She still seems nervous, Ann thinks to herself, taking in the other girl’s straight spine and formal gait. Nothing unexpected, with how many questions the perpetually-stressed class president had been asking yesterday, but still. This trip will be good for her, hopefully.)

“Excuse me. We received vouchers for a–” Makoto pauses to read off the voucher itself, “–‘Honeydew Spa: Basic Relaxation Package.’ To my understanding, the associated session is scheduled for today?”

“Youuu would be correct!” The receptionist’s voice has a sing-song quality to it as she glances at her computer. “Just to check, though: you’re here for the 2 o’clock appointment, right?”

“Yes, that’s us.”

“Marvelous. Please leave your vouchers with me and proceed into the main area.”

–

Privately, Ann likes to think of herself as something akin to a veteran spa-goer at this point in her life. She isn’t an expert by any means; most of her experiences have been due to her parents, their jobs sometimes landing them little bonuses, like spa trips. Most of them happened while she was younger, where all she really had to do was sit still and be polite while the spa workers cooed over her, complimenting her parents on what a lovely young girl they were raising.

So, as far as Ann’s knowledge of spa sessions goes, the ‘Basic Relaxation Package’ is aptly named. Mani-pedi, facial treatment, partial Swedish massage…the package falls towards the baseline of normal spa services, but is still reasonable enough for a raffle prize. The main area they get situated in is relatively small, though, so maybe the spa just has limited facilities at their disposal.

The facial treatment is first on the itinerary and, aside from the spa workers briefly explaining the procedure, the amount of face-touching going on keeps the room fairly devoid of human speech. Cleansing, exfoliation, massage, then the actual face masks– the spa workers move on to the manicure portion while the face masks work their magic.

Ann can’t imagine the self-control Ryuji had to exert, waiting so long before piping up again. “Hey, I know I was bein’ grumpy about it earlier, but thanks for bringin’ me.”

“You _are_ the one who got us the vouchers, after all.” Makoto reminds him.

“You mean my _ma_ got em. I just figured Yusuke or someone might be more on-board with it.”

Akira cuts in, then. “Yusuke’s already too pretty, he doesn’t need a spa session.”

“What, and I do?!”

The faux-offense in Ryuji’s voice is what gets Ann laughing, but the goofy grin he slaps on when he hears her just makes it even funnier. She spots a small smile on one of the staff members, too, but they all seem to be keeping quiet as they work, letting the teens talk amongst themselves.

“But yeah, all of us together– Shujin squad hangout, y’know?” Ann pauses. “…well, minus a couple.”

“I’m sure Morgana will survive the mortifying ordeal of being pampered by Haru for the day.” Akira intones, distracted as he is with sending one last text before the spa worker starts on his hands.

–

 **Akira:** how’s operation Big Surprise going?  
 **Haru:** We have just arrived at the station! I shall let you know when we depart.  
 **Haru:** Mona is asking that I convey the following message: “Compliment Lady Ann for me!”

–

“Hey, he’s sending you a compliment. Just, y’know, in general.”

“Aww, thanks Mona, I love vague but positive affirmations.”

–

It goes on like so for a solid half hour at the least, just idle banter between the four of them, occasionally with some input from the spa staff.

Makoto’s been keeping her head still so far, not wanting to mess up the face mask. Still, she reaches over once the manicure phase is done, cautious in her lack of sight, and gives Ann’s hand an affectionate squeeze when she finds it. “Happy birthday, Ann. It’s a blessing to have you in my life.”

“Love ya, babe! Happy birthday!” Ryuji chimes in much more bluntly from Makoto’s other side.

“Love you both too.” Ann laughs a little. When no commentary comes from her right, she leans over, elbowing Akira as best she can from her seat. “What, no birthday well-wishes for your lovely girlfriend?”

Akira’s voice is rough when he answers, and she can tell he’s on the verge of dozing off beneath the eye-mask. “Can’t extoll on how wonderful you are, I’m asleep.”

His phone buzzes then, and though his half-asleep state doesn’t fly out the window, it at least gets set off to the side long enough for him to check the text he just received.

–

 **Haru:** We are now making our way toward LeBlanc! Should we start setting up the party when we get there?  
 **Akira:** yeah go for it  
 **Akira:** kinda doubt Tabs and Yoosk have gotten anything done by themselves  
 **Haru:** I’m afraid I must agree.

–

“What do you keep looking at your phone for, anyway?” Ann questions, leaning over to get a better look. Akira doesn’t shy away – in fact, he tilts his phone towards her, making it easier for her to see the screen.

“Haru’s keeping me updated on the party set-up progress.”

“Pfft, you guys left Futaba and Yusuke in charge? Did Haru and Mona go have their own spa day or something?”

“She mentioned something about wrangling him into a cute outfit for the party. Not sure if she’s succeeded yet.”

–

Akira runs off the second they leave the spa, promising over his shoulder that he’ll be right back. Before she can call after him, and almost as if on cue, Ann feels Makoto take one of her hands in her own.

“Thank you, again, for bringing us.” Makoto says with a chaste kiss as they make their way over to one of the underground mall’s benches. “That was very refreshing.”

Ann couldn’t help but giggle a little as the other girl shifted closer to her on the bench. It had worked perfectly, then – Makoto always got a little cuddlier when she was relaxed. “I’m glad you enjoyed it!”

Ryuji doesn’t join them on the bench, instead opting to lean against the wall beside it. His leg probably needs the stretch after sitting still for so long.

“So, how was all that ‘sitting still and stuff’?” She can’t help but snark at him.

“ _Whaaaatever_ , you were right, it was relaxi– oh, damn, okay–”

He cuts himself off as Akira rushes back to the group, and Ann can’t blame him. Their leader is carefully moving through the crowd with what Ann can safely call an overstuffed bouquet in tow, the ribbon marking it as a product of the flower stall Akira works part-time at. Lots of reds and whites and pinks – Ann spots some roses, but she can’t ID most of the others. Knowing how subtle Akira can be when he tries, there’s no doubt in her mind that he chose them all by meaning. She’ll need to talk to Haru, later, if only so she can tease Akira for being so sappy as to write her a love note through flowers.

He’s a little out of breath by the time he reaches them, but he hides it well, falling into a kneel in front of Ann when he reaches her.

“Ms. Ann Takamaki,” Akira begins dramatically, awkwardly shifting the bouquet to one arm so he can gently take the hand Makoto isn’t already holding, “Would you be so kind as to attend the party we have arranged this evening in honor of your birth?”

Ryuji, naturally, ruins the theatrics without missing a beat. “Unless you’re too relaxed to go to the one Akira-approved café in Tokyo, that is.” He jokes, leaning down to press a smooch against Ann’s cheek.

She laughs outright, then, full and light. “Okay, _nerd_. Let’s get to partying!”

She can feel Akira’s smile against her hand as he kisses it.

–

“Quick question: why am I the one on flower-carryin’ duty?”

“I carried them here.”

“It’s my birthday.”

“I’m already holding Ann’s hand.”

“Well, maybe I wanna hold her hand too–”

–

Makoto's hand leaves Ann's eventually, reluctantly, but only once they reach Café LeBlanc. It's dark inside; are the lights off? Even though it's a bit later in the day, there's still too much glare on the glass to make out the interior. Akira is quick to step forward, holding the door open for the rest of them.

The lights are indeed turned off, casting the inside of the café in darkness. The shadows don't do much to hide the party banners that have been hung up, nor do they conceal the small pile of presents on their usual booth. There's a moment of silence in the dark, broken only by Ryuji shuffling in behind Ann to set the bouquet down on the counter. She doesn't miss her shot.

"Gee, it _sure would_ surprise me if someone jumped out right now–"

“ **Haaaappy birthday!** ”

The birthday girl can't help but snort as the lights flick on. Streamers and confetti fill the air as the rest of the group emerge from their hiding spots. She can see the cake on the counter now, where Yusuke is carefully picking a wayward streamer off the pink-and-white icing. Futaba rushes forward to hug her, followed closely by Haru–

"You look as lovely as ever, Lady Ann! Happy birthday!" –and _there's_ Morgana, hopping up on the counter. He isn't wearing a cute outfit, but it looks like Haru managed to at least get a little bowtie collar on him.

Yusuke nods in agreement. "Indeed, like a flower, she only grows ever more beautiful."

" _Flatterers_ ," Ann snarks with no heat, "but thanks, I love you guys too. So long as I don't start to wither anytime soon, I…"

She trails off, brain hitting that pause button. She can hear Futaba whisper something about rebooting, but Ann's a little busy too noticing the girl standing next to the present booth to figure out what the hacker is talking about. Black hair pulled back in a familiar ponytail, a wide and warm smile, a fancy pink gift ribbon clipped to her shirt– Ann _bought_ her that shirt, she only wears it on special occasions–

Ann feels her heart all but stop before it bursts, nearly leaping out of her chest as she herself surges forward.

“ _Shiho!_ ”

Shiho's arms and laugh– and wow, aren't those gifts in themselves– are as warm as her smile. She hugs Ann back just as tightly. "Happy birthday! I guess you like your surprise, huh?"

Ann feels more than sees the smile in Shiho's voice, and she feels loved.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can probably tell, I've never been to a spa before


End file.
